Professional ground and/or aerial surveys typically involve the derivation of accurate object positions and dimensions in the field. Furthermore, trained survey professionals are required to perform these surveys utilizing relatively expensive equipment to directly measure object positions within a local coordinate system. These measurements may persist for several hours or even days depending on the size and nature of the survey. Moreover, certain measurements (e.g., Earth Centered Earth Fixed (ECEF) measurements) require post-processing in order to place raw coordinate data into meaningful earth-specific space. It is with respect to these considerations and others that the various embodiments of the present invention have been made.